nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nitrome Must Die
Galleries Since the formation of Nitrome Must Die levels are randomized, how about putting them into a gallery, like this: ---- Set 1-9 NMD 1-10 - 66 blobs|66 small legged blobs NMD 1-10 3 employees|3 employees (2 pistol, 1 shotgun) NMD 1-10 5 triclopians challenge|'Challenge': infinite Chiselers NMD 1-10 6 red enemies|6 red enemies NMD 1-10 15 bees|15 bees NMD 1-10 15 slime traps|15 slime traps Floor 10 Upon entering the room, the player encounters the giant metal nose from Snot Put, which will launch blobs of snot at the player. The player can shoot the blobs to splat them before they hit Austin or Just, which deals damage. The nose will also move up and down the wall, trying to get a better position to hit the player. To defeat the nose, the player must continuously shoot it. Once the nose is destroyed, it leaves behind multiple coins, which the player can collect before proceeding to the next level. Set 11-19 Etc. ---- We could organize each individual level collectively by set (ie. Set 1-9, 11-19, etc.) and put definitive levels in their own sections (ie. boss levels, the last three levels). Level videos could not work best as walkthroughs in many cases. Some are dependent on the weapons received in randomized crates, but they would suffice as an overall description of the level without the use of words as well as a few strategies on how to defeat particular enemies with certain weapons. Therefore, the sections for each randomized level would be merged into one gallery per set, boss levels and the last three levels of NMD exempted. It would certainly reduce the size of the stretchy table of contents, which currently offers jump-links to byte-sized level sections, and make it more easier to navigate the page. Consider the fact that there are even more than 102 levels, so putting each level into their own individual sections stretches that table of contents even more than it needs to be. 05:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea. I agree to doing that. -- 15:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't add up Today, as I was working on a Nitrome Wiki personal project, something I happened to notice along the way was that the releases don't add up. Including Hot Air Balloon Maker, Nitrome Must Die is the 102th release on Nitrome.com. Here's my proposition. #Hot Air Balloon Maker came as an add-on to Hot Air 2 and thus didn't count. #Steamlands PP was a release based on player-created content, and hence not counted as a game by Nitrome. Nitrome didn't make it, they merely compiled. SQhi•'''(talk)84k edit 14:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I think Nitrome may have mentioned somewhere that the Steamlands Player Pack was not made by them, so it didn't count. Based on your reasoning, I agree that they must have not counted Hot Air Balloon Maker as well. After all, its not much of a game. -- 15:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm, where be this mention then? This is encyclopedia-worthy information. =) SQhi•'(talk)84k edit 15:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Hot Air Balloon Maker was removed, so I believe Nitrome didn't count it. Furthermore, Balloon Maker is more of an add on to Hot Air 2, not much of a game. But then, the Skywire VIP games are mini game like. Yeah, Nitrome must have just glazed over Hot Air Balloon Maker. -- 16:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::It took a lot of searching, but I found it! (It's in the fourth paragraph.) -- 16:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Whoa Ayernam, #535. =O Great searching skills. Second point: Thanks to me, this is going to become an unsolvable puzzle! What about Skywire VIP Extended? It is fan-made! SQhi'•'(talk)84k edit 18:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Well actually, the fanmade VIP Extended is actually quite different from the version released on Nitrome.com. I'm thinking it's because Nitrome made modifications to the game to release it under their own site. Some of the characters that appeared in the original fanmake are absent from Nitrome's VIP Extended. Maybe that's why it counted as a released Nitrome game, whereas Steamlands Player Pack is entirely fanmade, and Nitrome only helped compile the levels and unify them under a fancy titlescreen. My guess is that Player Pack is meant to be considered an add-on to the original Steamlands. 05:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Random. Now I feel that the add-on theory best fits the experimental data. (what am I saying?) Hot Air Balloon Maker and Steamlands Power Pack are add-ons/expansions/extentions and not a new game, and thus did not qualify. Bingo. SQhi'•'(talk)84k edit 06:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree that Skywire VIP Extended is an official Nitrome game, but it doesn't really interfere with the whole "100th game" order because it was released after Nitrome Must Die. -- 13:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Game This game doesn't work either for me? Can anybody confirm as well. [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] :Same for me. -- 12:43, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Me too. -- 13:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::*bump* The HTML page for Rainbogeddon and Nitrome Must Die's codes lead to an older version of Nitrome.com. It has the Icebreaker skin, with the signup for Icebreaker iOS news form where Profiles would be. Could Nitrome have possible changed the way they handle distributable games and forgot to update the page? :::I copied the HTML code directly from the given and republished the page. Seems to work fine for me now. 07:26, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Should Nitrome be notified of this? 14:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) This article has issues I'm sure we've all done our best to get as much information on here as possible, but I don't know if we're taking the right approach. Realistically, a video for each NMD level that isn't a challenge or boss would be presentable at best, since the levels are randomized and putting them into numbers doesn't really help anybody. I understand this lacks in text descriptions and there is also the fact that some walkthroughs won't help if say, a video shows the player owning a level because they got Molotov on a random weapon crate instead of a pea shooter. This is a concern because the levels section is basically the bulk of the article, and it's unfortunately not focused on. Would a video gallery work for levels that aren't challenges/bosses? 06:28, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that would work. Would it be okay for challenge levels to get their own section? Because levels such as these aren't randomized, and people could put down strategies. -- 00:16, February 12, 2014 (UTC) (No subject) Dumb game. I mean seriously, this is the game Nitrome came up with? Killing inncoent characters? This game is basically about two idiots taking out their emotions the wrong way. I hate this game. GymnastE13 (talk) 14:04, April 24, 2014 (UTC)GymnastE13 :Talk pages should only be used for discussing improvements to the article. Please move this discussion to our forums specifically designated for Nitrome related threads. 16:34, April 24, 2014 (UTC) More than 10 levels in a set I came across this blog post on Nitrome.com that says "There aren't any levels specifically that can be unlocked once completed, within each set there are more levels than 10 therefore each time you play you might experience a different game.". The problem is, I've played Nitrome Must Die twice, and some level sets more than twice, and always got the same levels, only in a different order. Although Nitrome is always right unless they can be proven wrong, I am somewhat confused over what Nitrome says. During my second playthrough of Nitrome Must Die a few days after the release of the avatars, I didn't notice any new levels. No one here has raised anything about more than 10 levels, and according to the walkthroughs, each level set does have 10 levels. Considering how I haven't encountered more than 10 levels in a set, and with the popularity Nitrome Must Die has no one has raised this issue, would it be safe to assume that each level set does not have more than 10 levels? Has anyone ever got different levels in a level set? -- 15:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Wait, you only played Nitrome Must Die twice and came to this conclusion? I mean I've played through a set of ten levels, and did find some extra ones that I didn't see before my first/second time playing. I remember in the later levels, there's like, three Molotov challenges? but I only get to play one of them in the randomisation. 16:41, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, I did only play it twice; some level sets I played multiple times. -- 21:06, May 23, 2014 (UTC)